Dreams Becoming Reality
by psycho-uchiha
Summary: Naruto's had a dream, for several nights now, about him and Sasuke having sex. He doesn't think much about it, since he thinks he himself and Sasuke are straight as a bell, until Sasuke comes home feigning the drunk roommate and takes the chance he's given to have it with Naruto. Rated M, my first sex scene/lemon -or whatever it's called- in years, hope everyone likes it!


Author's Note; I'm doing this out of complete random crap. I haven't done anything like a lemon in a while so I thought I'd give it a shot for once. I hope no one is offended, and likes my one shot lemon because frankly, I haven't written lemon since … 2010? Anyway, lets get on with the lemon shall we? -winks-

Naruto woke up, shooing up into a sitting position as his ragged breathing could be heard through out the entire dorm room.

He had woken up from another nightmare; first, it started out witnessing his Mom get shot while he was being kidnapped, but it didn't work out because his father came home at the right moment and ended the miserable asshole's life -Naruto was seven when this happened- and hasn't been the same since. But, then the nightmare turned into a dream where he was with Sasuke and … that's where he woke up. He just couldn't see himself with his best friend like in his dreams, for once, he knew Sasuke was straight as a bell -he thinks- and two, Naruto himself -or so he thought- was straight as a bell also, until he removed his covers and saw that he had a small mess to take care of.

Sighing heavily, Naruto got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. It might be one in the morning, but it was never too late to take a shower; so that's what he did, he took a shower to wash his body off. He did it quickly too, because Sasuke works late on Friday nights at the bar down the street so he won't be home for another half an hour. So he had a little bit of time on his hands.

"God damn it, I forgot a pair of clean boxers!" Naruto hissed to himself when he turned the shower off, realizing what he forgot to grab and smacked himself on the forehead for his stupidity and yanked the towel off the shower door and quickly dried off.

He needed to get his boxers before Sasuke came home.

And like karma was against him, before Naruto opened the bathroom door, he heard their apartment door open and close loudly.

_ Oh God! Sasuke's come home drunk again!_ Naruto thought as he gulped loudly. A drunk Sasuke was never good, because it meant two things; Sasuke's horny and brought someone home or two … he's angry and will beat anything he sees to a bloody pulp. He prayed that it wasn't the latter, Naruto didn't care if Sasuke brought someone home this time.

"Oi! Dobe, where da f'ck are ya?" Sasuke slurred as Naruto heard the raven haired man stumble into the shared bedroom -shared bedroom because it fit their budget of a one bedroom apartment with a living room and a kitchen and a shared bathroom. A two bedroom was about three hundred above their budget so this was the compromise.

_ Fucking great, he sounds pissed off._ Naruto whined quietly.

"You gettin in the show'r?" Sasuke slurred right outside the bathroom door with a soft bang. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as mad as Naruto thought he was.

"I, uh, was just getting out, you want it?" Naruto asked hesitantly, then quickly grabbed his boxers that he had to throw in the wash basket by his bed and tucked it in the towel behind him so Sasuke wouldn't see them.

Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the Uchiha slur something that sounded like 'damn it' under his breath before Naruto opened the bathroom to see that Sasuke, was most definitely, alone, save for himself.

"How was work?" Naruto found himself asking as he stepped out of the bathroom and let Sasuke go inside.

"Boring as usu'l, I hate my damn broth'r." Sasuke grumbled. He had no choice, though, to work for his brother at the Akatsuki bar since he was still in college and Itachi wanted Sasuke to finish his school before officially diving into his career as a writer and a psychologist.

"Well I need to have a serious word with your damned brother." Naruto said with authority when he heard the bathroom door close. "I mean, you're going to get yourself sick if you keep coming home drunk."

"What's wrong with me coming home drunk?" Sasuke asked from behind Naruto before a pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around a tan waist. "Do you know how soft your skin is?"

"Wh-What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered and tensed at the arms around him. He would have jumped if Sasuke didn't put his chin on Naruto's right shoulder.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto was about to say something else until he felt himself shudder hard in Sasuke's arms because the raven nibbled on Naruto's sensitive spot near the base of his neck that meets with his shoulder, hell, Naruto couldn't even stop the small moan that escaped his lips and didn't even know what happened until he heard Sasuke chuckle softly into his ear.

"Someone's very comfortable." Sasuke smirked before licking the shell of Naruto's ear, making the blonde shudder hard before he was turned around and Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips before the blonde could reject.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pull him back when Sasuke went to break the kiss and Sasuke replied, by licking Naruto's bottom lip before sucking on it softly. Both of them emitting a soft moan as Naruto opened his lips in a small gasp for air, giving Sasuke entry. Letting Sasuke in, in a way he's never thought he'd do before until now.

Smirking, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's tongue in surprise between his teeth and sucked on the appendage for a moment, making Sasuke moan loudly into the blondes mouth, but Naruto wasn't expecting Sasuke to push him down on his own bed and pin him there with his hands above his head and Sasuke regaining the upper hand by grinding his hardened member against the almost exposed, hardened member of Naruto's, causing the blonde to pause as his whole body shuddered so hard his hips bucked up in response against Sasuke's.

Sasuke, who decided that both of them needed air, pulled back from the kiss and stared at the blonde he had pinned under him. Stared at the flushed face of his roommate that was panting heavily underneath him and smirked.

"You're very responsive, dobe." Sasuke said before he leaned in and trailed his tongue against the blonde's bare skin over his collar bone, nibbling here and there as to make the blonde shudder and whimper his name out so Naruto couldn't retaliate to his words. Because Sasuke knew Naruto well; the blonde would have shouted at those words.

"You're even hard." Sasuke said as he slowly made his way down, nipping on Naruto's abs a little bit before he removed the cursed towel from Naruto's waist and threw it and the boxers across the room.

"Sh-Shut up t-teme." Naruto finally got himself to say, and was about to say something else until he felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue slide ghostly up the length of his member, making him buck his hips up slightly and comb his fingers through raven strands as Sasuke kept teasing him with the tip of his tongue now against the slit of his cock. Letting out a loud moan shakily as Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke ignored Naruto as he slid Naruto's member into his mouth slowly, lips wrapping around the throbbing appendage as he pressed his tongue into the slit a little bit before dragging it along the bottom of the member, earning his name being moaned out, then a hiss as he grazed his teeth along the top to see what the blonde would do. He smirked triumphantly at the noises Naruto was making.

That is, until Naruto pulled Sasuke up and pushed the raven to the floor, leaving Sasuke baffled and looked up to see Naruto already sitting up, panting hard and trying to say something.

"S-Sasuke … are … are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked once he got his breath back, making sure to look Sasuke in the eye with such determination that it made Sasuke's breath hitch in the back of his throat. "You're drunk, I know, but I also want to make sure you won't regret anything if we go further than where we are now."

"I'm not that drunk … and quite frankly, to tell you the truth, you're the only one I want." Sasuke huffed in a pout, something Naruto saw as cute but wouldn't dream of voicing that little thought in fear that Sasuke might beat him. "Actually, I only had one drink …"

"You're a light weight, remember?" Naruto said. "It doesn't take much alcohol to get you tipsy."

"That's where you're wrong, I act tipsy for a reason. An Uchiha, tipsy, means that you leave them alone or they'll bash your face in." Sasuke said, and there was absolutely no slurs or hesitation in his words.

"I see." Naruto chuckled. "That's why you beat me to a bloody pulp last week when I got on your case about dishes you promised to wash when you came home?"

"Yes … but I never meant to go that far." Sasuke said, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks as he stood up and gently pushed Naruto down on the bed again as he straddled the blondes stomach, all the while, at the same time, shedding his shirts and revealing perfectly pale skin that was soft to the touch and Naruto couldn't help it but rest his hands on Sasuke's waist, grumbling about the pants that now needed to go.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke smirked as he noticed Naruto's grumble, then lowered his hips so they were directly over Naruto's exposed appendage and grinded against him, earning a loud moan and nails digging into his hips a bit.

"Who's going to be the seme?" Naruto asked when he got himself calmed down enough to ask, and not without a smirk.

"I think, that'll be me." Sasuke purred, as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper, letting his throbbing appendage escape from its confinement as he raised his hips and stood up as he took his pants off.

"Someone went commando today." Naruto smirked wide, that is, until he saw Sasuke pick up his long sleeved shirt off the floor and flip Naruto onto his stomach and tie his hands behind his back before he could protest.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice a little higher than he wanted it to, but he was soon answered when he felt cool, slick fingers prod at his entrance a few moments later and a finger gently slide inside him, making the blonde bury his face in his bed to muffle any moans he made as his whole body tensed up a bit. Almost wishing that Sasuke hadn't tied the shirt around his wrists the way he did. Oh, how the blonde wanted to claw at his comforter at the moment.

After a few minutes of Sasuke gently thrusting and prodding with his one finger inside Naruto, to get the blonde used to having something inside him, Sasuke gently pushed another finger inside the blonde and started scissoring his fingers in and out of Naruto's entrance, earning a loud, muffled moan from his now partner.

"I can't hear you if you bury your face in your bed." Sasuke purred as he used his free hand to gently pull Naruto's head up and hooked two fingers into the blondes mouth, pressing his two fingers against the blondes tongue a little bit and rubbed the hot appendage with his two digits. His fingers swirling around the hot muscle and causing the blonde to moan out some more as saliva built up in the blondes mouth, causing it to dribble out of the corner of his mouth where Sasuke's fingers were pressing against.

God, the sounds the blonde were making, was driving Sasuke mad.

Just then, Sasuke pushed a third finger inside the blonde, causing the blonde to tighten up around his fingers and whimper out cutely, causing the raven to stop his movements inside the blondes' entrance for a moment to let the blonde adjust and started slowly twisting his fingers inside him when he felt that Naruto was relaxed enough for him to continue.

"F-F'ck m …" Was all that was audible when Naruto moaned out against Sasuke's fingers inside his mouth, making Sasuke stop and take his fingers out of inside Naruto and out of the blondes mouth so he could hear him better.

"What did the dobe say?" Sasuke asked, then nibbled on the blonde's hip before biting him hard and sucking the soft skin.

"F-Fuck m-me." Naruto squealed out when he was bit, and shuddered when Sasuke licked the spot he was bit and kissed it softly.

Sasuke didn't have to say anything as he smirked and grabbed the lube he used earlier and smeared a good amount of it onto his throbbing appendage and rubbed the tip of his cock against Naruto's slicked entrance before reaching out and hooking those two fingers into Naruto's mouth once again and used this to pull Naruto up onto his knees in front of Sasuke.

"Say it correctly." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear before biting it just like he did with Naruto's hip, causing the blonde to yelp out but not in pain.

"Please, fuck me." Naruto cried out so clearly that Sasuke was surprised and with the tone Naruto used, made him shudder and his hips lurch forward, burying himself deep inside Naruto's ass. Causing the blonde to silently scream out as a couple tears were formed.

Quickly, Sasuke licked away Naruto's tears and whispered a few sweet apologies into Naruto's ears. He hadn't meant to be so forceful, and Naruto knew that.

To grant Naruto time to get used to Sasuke's size being inside him, Sasuke refused to move his hips no matter how much it drove him insane; Naruto needed time or only he would be enjoying this, and Sasuke wanted them both to enjoy this.

Naruto was the first to make a move, and that was to swing his hips slightly, a sign that meant that Sasuke needed to start moving or he'd go nuts and Sasuke took that as his sign. Pulling half way out and slowly pushed himself back inside Naruto a little bit, he was going to take it a little slow at first, but man, was he pushing it with being slow.

"F-Fast'r." Naruto moaned loudly after a few moments of Sasuke thrusting slowly inside him, and Sasuke didn't waste no time in granting him his wish; Sasuke pulled back, leaving the head inside the blonde, and thrust back in so fast it got Naruto seeing stars as he cried out in pleasure and in pain.

"You like this, don't you Naruto?" Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear as he grabbed the blondes' tongue and rubbed his thumb and two fingers he already had in the blonde's mouth and rubbed on the appendage softly, all the while he kept thrusting in and out of Naruto fast and hard, making no time for the blonde to respond with nothing but loud moans and cries of pleasure.

After a few more moments of thrusting hard and fast inside the blonde, Sasuke found Naruto's prostate with the head of his cock, earning a loud cry from the blonde underneath him. Smirking, Sasuke adjusts his position a little bit and slams hard into that one spot over and over again, making the blonde nearly scream Sasuke's name out every other thrust.

"S-'suke, I …" Naruto cried out a few moments later, trying to warn Sasuke that he was reaching his limit, and fast, because a few more thrusts later, Sasuke had to quickly pull his fingers out of Naruto's mouth or the blonde's clenched jaw would have bit them harder than Sasuke would have liked as Naruto came hard onto the sheets below him.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as well, muffling a loud groan when the walls around his cock tightened and he too came a thrust or so later

Before Sasuke could let Naruto collapse onto the bed, he pulled himself out of the blonde's ass and led him to collapse onto his side, and that's when Sasuke smirked.

"You sure came a lot dobe." He said as he pointed to the obvious puddle of goo on the blonde's black and orange sheets.

"Sh-Shut up t-t-teme." Naruto panted as he went to get up, only to have his whole body jolt, forcing him to stay where he was as a whimper escaped his throat.

"Lets get cleaned up before we both pass out." Sasuke said before lifting Naruto into his arms and walked into the bathroom. Leaving the door open since his arms were full and he put the blonde down inside the tub and turned the warm water on. He was half wanting to be at his old house -where Itachi resides- only to be able to use the Japanese style bathroom with the shower outside of the tub … but no, Naruto wanted this apartment instead. At least Sasuke wouldn't have to hear his brother boasting how he got the blonde's ass finally.

"That's c-cold!" Naruto protested when he was blasted in the face and body with cold water from the shower head. He would have shot up to his feet but his body wouldn't let him.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled and made sure he had some towels before he slid into the tub behind Naruto and closed the shower door.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked when Sasuke put him between his legs and spread the blonde's legs wide, the raven's arms pinning them open as he reached down to the blonde's ass.

"Cleaning you out …" Sasuke smirked as he whispered into Naruto's ear, making the blonde's skin crawl before he gasped loudly when Sasuke put pressure around the blonde's entrance, making the sticky substance Sasuke released into the blonde dribble out.

Naruto panted as he squirmed in Sasuke's arms, only to feel Sasuke's wrist brush against his cock that was starting to harden again.

"'suke…" Naruto moaned softly, his hands clawing at Sasuke's forearms lightly as his back arched a bit.

"You're too perverted for your own good." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before he used both of his hands and wrapped one around the blonde's, once again, hardened member while the other one teased its head. Earning a moan and a whimper from the blonde.

"S-Sasuke …" Naruto groaned when he felt Sasuke push two fingers inside his abused entrance, but was met with pleasure when his prostate was hit, and since he was still sensitive from being pounded into the mattress not even five minutes ago, after a few hits to his prostate, Naruto came hard into Sasuke's hand with a loud moan, his whole body tensing up and the only reason his legs didn't close was because Sasuke was forcing them to stay apart.

"You are so perverted." Sasuke chuckled into the blonde's ear and proceeded through with washing both of their bodies and drying -since Naruto was now officially unable to move on his own- and brought the dobe to his bed ten minutes later.

"This is your bed t-teme." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"And as I recall, we had sex on your bed, and I'm too tired to change your sheets." Sasuke yawned, turning out the light and covered both him and the blonde with his dark covers while pulling Naruto close to him with an arm around his waist. "Just go to sleep." And for once, Sasuke was asleep before Naruto.

Naruto stayed awake for probably another hour, watching Sasuke sleep. He had to admit, Sasuke looked cute while he slept, but the need for sleep was starting to get to him, and if he remembered correctly, he had class around ten in the morning and he had no idea what time it was right now.

"Love you Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes, coming to the conclusion that they had done what Naruto had only been able to dream of, and coming to the conclusion that neither of them were as straight as he had once thought.


End file.
